Living the siren life
by VampireWolfie
Summary: Stiles loved his life as a half-siren. He got it from his mother. She died before she could teach him about the sirens in Beacon Hills. He went to school and hung out with his friends in the day and at night he'd sneak out and go to the beach. He always thought he was the only one left in Beacon Hills, so he never thought he'd meet another one of his kind. Derek H. x Stiles; Sterek
1. C1

"Stiles, why don't you ever take a shower after lacrosse?"

"Oh, ehm… Skin condition."

Scott rolled his eyes. He'd started to get curious why Stiles didn't want to get the smallest bit wet after they went to a pool party when they were 6 years old. And he knew he had to find out why after he saw Stiles sneak out of his house one day when he was bored. The weirdest part of that day was that stiles went to the beach.

"Hey, Lydia, Allison, Jackson, Danny, Isaac and I are going to the beach. We're meeting Erica and Boyd there. Want to come with us?"

"No thanks. I'm going to do homework and then go to bed."

"It's 6 pm and the only homework we have isn't until next week."

"I want to do it early so I have more free time."

"Fine, if you change your mind you'll know where to find us."

Time passed and at 8 pm Stiles was done with all his homework until Thursday next week. He decided to go to the beach and watch the stars. It was getting dark so they'd be out when he got to his spot. Sheriff Stilinski was at the station so he wouldn't have to worry about waking his dad or getting caught. He took a bag to put his clothes in when he was at the beach and grabbed a towel on his way to the front door. When he got into his car, he wondered if Scott and their friends would still be there. When he pulled up on the parking lot of the beach, he saw Lydia's car, Isaacs bike and Scott's motorcycle.

"Hey Stiles! Over here!" Scott waved at him. When he arrived at the small group around the campfire Boyd moved so he could sit down.

"I thought you weren't coming?"

"Well, I wanted to take a stroll along the beach."

"But now you can sit with us and listen to the story Erica was going to tell."

"What story?"

"It's just a child story my mom used to tell me when I was little. It was about mermaids in Beacon Hills."

Stiles froze. Not only was there a story about his kind and their existence in Beacon Hills, but they say mermaids instead of sirens. Mermaids for have gills on their neck or sides, neither do they have the sharp teeth or the scales over their body and the fins on their arms or the beginning of their tail! He must have been staring angrily with his mouth open because Lydia pinched him in the arm.

"Hey! That hurt!"

"Are you alright? Or were you just daydreaming about mermaids?"

"…I'm fine. I'm just going to take that walk now."

He quickly stood up and left before anyone could reply. He walked next to the shoreline, so he wouldn't get wet, towards his favourite spot. It was hidden between rocks, with a small patch of sand where he could lay on for hours watching the stars while his tail moved together with the waves. He put the towel on the sand and laid down. He looked at his clothes and the rising tide.

"Damn, I wish clothes would change too…"

He took his clothes of and laid back down. The waves almost touching his feet. A few moments later he watched his legs melt together in a long reddish brown tail. The scales that appeared on his belly, arms and face had the same colour. Stiles liked that his fins were lighter than his tail. They looked more like the sand you find on the bottom of the ocean. He laid there, enjoying the beach when he heard a loud splash.


	2. C2

Stiles didn't like the splashing sound. He enjoyed going after fishes but he could get furious if one of them or a bigger sea creature died in an abandoned or left fishing net. The splashing sounded like a dolphin trying to get out of one. He dived into the water to find out what was going on.

"It came from there…"

He turned around a pile of rocks and was shocked of what he saw. A siren. He'd got his tail stuck in a shark trap. His tail was the darkest blue in the world, his fins and bodily scales the purest black. He was too busy trying to get his tail out of the net to notice Stiles.

"H-Hi. Can I… Can I help?"

The merman looked up surprised, then shocked. He blinked a few times before he opened his mouth.

"Yes. Thanks."

"I'm Stiles." The merman looked up and down Stiles' body.

"The Stilinski kid? Of Claudia Stilinski?"

Stiles froze at the name of his mother. This guy knew his mom? How? Why? Was he related with the hot guy? Wait- did he just call his hot? He shook his head. He'll think about that later.

"You knew my mom?"

"Yes. … Well, no. My mother knew her. I only met her like once or twice."

"And you are…?"

"Oh sorry. Derek, Derek Hale."

"…My mom knew a Hale? Your mother?"

"Maybe you heard of her? Talia Hale."

"Not from her…"

" Thanks for helping."

"Uh yeah. You're welcome. I have to go."

"Wait!"

Stiles got back to his little spot and wrapped his arms around his tail. He felt tears coming up after the conversation about his mother. Did Derek know she died? He probably did. He cried for a while and when he felt better he dried himself of and went home instead of sleeping at the beach like he always did. When he got home he dropped himself on his bed, not bothering to change his clothes. He would have to get up for school in a few hours anyway.


	3. C3

His alarm went off at 7 am. Stiles groaned. He was stiff from sleeping in his clothes and had no interest in going to school. He got into his jeep, remembering Scott had asked to pick him up because his bike had to be repaired from a crash. When he stopped at the McCall house, Scott was standing by the door.

"Dude, you're late!" He was going to say something but he then saw Stiles face, totally lifeless. "Did you sleep well last night? You look like crap."

"Yes," Stiles lied. He had nightmares the whole night long.

"Why are you late?"

"Trouble starting my jeep."

"Oh…"

When they got to the school most of the parking lots were taken so Stiles had to park a big end from the school.

"Don't forget the extra training tonight. It's a big game Friday."

"Scott, about that… I'm thinking of quitting."

"What? Stiles, why?"

"I want to spent more time on the things I'm actually good at. Art and music."

"Is that a joke? Stiles, we've always been in the team together! We've entered the team together!"

"You'll be fine, Scott. And I can always cheer for you."

"Like that makes it any different."

"Just… Sorry, I'll just see you in class."

"Stiles, wait!

Stiles ignored Scott. He didn't want to talk to him now. He didn't want to explain he wanted to quit because of the showers after lacrosse. His teammates would always drip on the floor and dump water over people just for fun. It was terribly hard to make sure he didn't get wet. He'd try to be out as fast as he could but he was every time barely out before water came his way. He sat down in his first class, English, but the only class he was interested in today was Art and it was the last class of the day so he'd have to go through the whole day. If it'd been up to him he'd go to Art and then quit school for the rest of the day. Scott sat down next to him.

"Stiles, you can't do this. Not in the middle of the year."

"What's the problem, guys?" Lydia and Allison sat in front of them.

"Stiles wants to quit lacrosse."

"Are you serious? Why?"

"All I do is sit on the bench. I could spend way more time on Art and Music."

"You actually pay attention in Art and Music?"

"Yes, Lydia, I do. I learned some things from my mom and I want to spend more time to work on it."

"I get it."

"Thanks, Allison."

"He can't. it's in the middle of the year!"

"Mr. McCall, class is about to start."


End file.
